


I Can Be a Phantom

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Freeform, Gen, I hate the Joker, Introspection, No Beta, Poetry, we die like Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Jason Todd's life told through poetry
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Catherine Todd & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Talia al Ghul, Sheila Haywood & Jason Todd, Willis Todd & Jason Todd
Series: DC Poetry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 4





	I Can Be a Phantom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aheartfullofquestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartfullofquestions/gifts).



Jason is born into a lie

His blood parents leave

Catherine stays

She has no obligation

But she stays out of love

Jason grows mostly happy

Willis is a blemish on his life

Jason is not sad to see him leave

Catherine gets sick

And Jason cries

He helps her the best way he can

He steals

She dies anyway

Jason is alone now

One dark night

Gotham leads him to an alley

He makes the best mistake

He meets Batman

He is scared

But doesn't show it

Batman takes him in

Jason has a father now

He is thrilled to be Robin

The lie crumbles

Jason becomes reckless

He seeks the woman who gave him life

He finds her

She betrays him

His life ends in a dark room

He is bleeding 

He cries out for his father

His father does not arrive in time

BOOM

Jason's body is pulled burned and bleeding

His father weeps in sorrow

The grief distracts him

The body is stolen in the dead of night

A demoness takes him

She brings him back

He comes back vengeful

He is furious his murderer still walks

His father's love is not enough 

He wants his father to have bloody hands

Like Jason does


End file.
